$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 3 & 3 \\ 4 & 8 & 0 \\ 6 & 9 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 4 & 6 \\ 3 & 8 & 9 \\ 3 & 0 & 8\end{array}\right]$